


Skanko Minor

by harvestwheat27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Bad Batch (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A True Horror, Anal Sex, Crack, Gangbang, I'm so sorry, If you're looking for a weird time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Purposely Terrible, The Bad Batch - Freeform, disgusting, here it is, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestwheat27/pseuds/harvestwheat27
Summary: What REALLY happened when Rex found Echo...------AKA I gave myself an hour long time limit, the inability to correct typos, and the goal to create something horrifying and hilarious... This is what I came up with...
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Anakin Skywalker, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-7567 | Rex, Crosshair/Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Everyone/Everyone, Hunter/Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Comments: 3





	Skanko Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so you made it here. This was written as a joke, I swear I don't really vibe with anything in this. I had an hour time limit for this and finished within ten seconds of the alarm going off. I also was unable to fix any typos. My goal was to make something as weird, uncomfy, and funny as I could, and here this is! I hope you... enjoy???

Rex and Tech finally burst their way into the room filled with flickering lights and switchboards. Above the boards was a capsule with a fogged up window.  
“Tech, get me in there!” Rex barked, as Tech got to work. He tapped and twiddled with the switches, until hissing noises came from that capsule. “There’s a lifeform in there, sir!” Tech shouted.  
Rex jumped on the boards, reaching up to the capsule as it opened up, a pale and dazed Echo dropping forward, hung by his wires. Rex froze with a gasp, his heart clenching. His missing brother… He had missed him for so log.  
Rex reached up with his hand, putting his hand on Echo’s cheek, looking into his blank, twitching eyes. “Echo,” he whisoered, “I- I missed you so much,” he closed his eyes, reaching his head up and kissing him on his dry, ice cold lips. Echo didn’t respond, still tied up. Rex gasped again, tugging Echo dow, disnonnecting some wires as he went.  
“Tech, disconnect him from this thing!” Rex barked, again.  
“Okay boss!” Tech got to work, again.  
“R-Rex?” Echo asked, still dazed but looking up at Rex.”  
“Yes, Echo?” Rex asked, rubing his thumb across Echo’s cheek.  
“We gotta get to the Citadel,” He mumbled.  
“I know, Echo, I know,” Rex kissed him again. A tear rolling down his own cheek. He hurd a ton of noise and chaos from woutside the room. “Hurry up Tech!” he shouted again before connecting his lips with Echo’s again.  
Echo leaned back. “R-Rex? W-WHat are you?”  
“SSshh,” Rex shushed him, “I missed you,” He leaned back in.  
Echo closed the difference. “I missed you, too,” and he kissed Rex this time, with tongue this time. He moved back, “The citadel,” he plunged his tongue back in.  
There was a big explosion from outside the doors.  
The other clones and Anakin rushed in. “We killed all the other bad guys and all of the droids and the things like the spider guy, we are safe in here for a long time! The rest of the droids don’t suspect a thing!” Anakin yelled.  
“Captain Rex,” Tech got his attention, “You can unplug Echo now!” The rest of the clones watched as Rex unplugged him and Echo came back to his senses.  
“R-Rex?” he blinked up?  
“I’m here, Echo, I’m here<” He embraced him.  
“Rex, this has shown me that, that I love you, being here alone all this time,” Echo embraced Rex, still on the ground.  
“Oh, Echo,” Rex kissed Echo again, with tongue again.  
“Oh, so it’s that kind of reuntion!” Wrecker shouted, tossing off his helmet. “COme here, Crosshair!” Wrecker dipped Crosshair, shoving his tongue in Crosshair’s mouth as Crosshair moaned deeply into it.  
Hunter grabbed Tech, spinning him around and throwing off his helmet so he could kiss him deeply as well, too. Anakin felt like he was being missing out so he went behind Echo, letting Echo lean back on him and kissing Echo’s neck.  
Rex started to get hard, panting into Echo’s mouth. “Echo,” he grunted.  
Echo pulled away. “Rex, I,” he turned away, looking sad.  
“Echo, what is it?” Rex asked.  
“I- I cant! It’s embarassing,” Echo had tears in his eyes, Anakin was licking and biting his neck.  
“YOy can tell me anything, Echo!” Rex told him.  
“I…” he paised…. “I don’t have a penis anymore… they…. They took my penis…” Echo turned in shame.  
“It’s okay, Echo!” Rex reassured him, turning his head to look into his eyes. “I love you with or without your penis! You don’t need a penis for me to love you!” Echo began to cry.  
“Oh, thank you, Rex! I love you so much!” Echo embraced him again, before suddenly pulling back. “Are you… Are you hard?”  
Rex sputtered in embarassment. “Well, yes, but if you can’t do anything that-”  
“Use me!” Echo sputtered.  
“Wh- WHat?” Rex asked.  
“I may not have a oenis pr a butthole anymore, but… you can use my mouth. Please! It’s the least I can do,” He said seductively, giving Rex a big grin.  
Red hesitated, looking for the truth found in Echo’s eyes, before smiling bigly back at him. He surged and kissed Echo hard again, shimmying out of his bottom armor and pants. WHen he had his dick out, he stood up, his hips level with Echo’s mouth.  
He looked into Echo’s eyes. “Echo looked up into his eyes, too. “Use me,” he siad again, and rex grunted, immediatedly shoving his dick into echo’s mouth and goraning like super gross and loud.  
He was thrusting in and out, with Echo moaning around him. Rex opened his eyes, looking around the room. Wrecker was pounding into Crosshair who was on his hands and knees and moaning like a pornstar at a pornstar moaning competition. (go back to fix this metaphor later, wtf is a moaning competition lmao. We would totes win tho).  
Next to them, Harvey(wtf is his name) was on his back, and Tech was riding him from above, doing impressive things with his lower back and writing the alphabet with his hips on Hunter’s(THERE it is) schlong.  
Anakin was rutting his hard dick again’st Echo’s back, and Echo was shifting into it, like the good boy he ways.  
Rex kept thrusting, and looked down to Echo, who chose that mon=ment to wiggle his tongue. “Holy shit, Echo! WHere did you learn to do that???” Echo pulled back and rex continued to thrust against his cheek.  
“The barraks, sir,” he panted, “We need to create our own entertainment,” He gobbled Rex’s dick back down, deep throating it until his nose hit Rex’s blonde pubes. He dyes those, too?  
Rex was a bit distracted by crosshair screaming in pleasure and Hunter saying some VERY raunchy things, also Anakin being surprisingly quiet, what a creep, but he was nearing completion, ready to spill his white out all over that forge that was Echo’s mouth. He was about to become the Forged in Fire champion.  
He couldn’t stop groaning. “Oh, oh yeah, Echo, you dirty whore, gettting around with all of the men, oh yeah, but youre MY man right now, oh yeah, holy shit, ugh,” And he creamed and blew his load into Echo’s thirsty throat, watching Echo gulp all of it down into his little whore stomach, the captain’s Cool Whip chilling in his guts.  
After a few more thrusts, rex collapsed next to the parapalegic (what the fuck way in the world is that spelled, he has like no linmbs left thats what I mean) and gasped, and Echo looked super satisfied and horny despite not having any more penis. Anakin suddenly went “hUH” as he nutted into Echo’s back, the Jedi going limp against the floor.  
WIth a final “hhhHUDIHHUUYEAHHHHHFUCKWRECKERDESTROYMYASSHOLE” Crosshair splooged with his dick crushed against the floor as Wreacker let out a “YEEEHAWWWWW” blowing his load into the weirdly shaped clones asshole.  
“Oh my GOODNESS I AM HAVING AN ORGASM” Tech screamed, spilling mayonaise on his stomach while Harvey(whatever the fuck) just meowed like a cat while he shot a nut rocket into the tiny boyo.  
Everyone had jizzed.  
THe room fell to quiet while they all caught their breath.  
Suddenly a voice spoke up.  
“Well, that sure was some team bonding!” Wrecker shouted, laughing like a maniac.  
“That it was,” Rex breaathed out. “Thaaat iiiiit waaaas.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You survived! I am so strangely proud of you! Any comments, criticism, literally ANY input is appreciated even if it is to curse me out, lmao! This was hell to create, but fun as hell, and the funniest thing ever was giving a dramatic readthrough with my friends. I'm shocked you made it, but glad nonetheless!


End file.
